Paralyzer
by dashinginconverse
Summary: He was fascinating in the way that a venomous snake would be - volatile, unpredictable, dangerous. AmbroseLayla, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything._

_**Summary: He was fascinating in the way that a venomous snake would be - volatile, unpredictable, dangerous. AmbroseLayla, oneshot**_

_Okay, so, I kinda love Dean Ambrose - and Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, of course - and I wanted to write a oneshot with Dean as one of the main characters, since I haven't written anything with him in it before. Honestly, it's been kind of intimidating, haha. But, well, this is the result. I'm not really sure where this came from, but I just couldn't get it out of my mind. The pairing might seem random, but I'm rather fond of it, for whatever reason. Haha. I hope y'all enjoy! _

* * *

**Paralyzer**

* * *

Layla had a problem.

She didn't want to admit it to anyone - hell, she didn't even want to admit it to herself half of the time - but it was there, and every time she saw that particular problem, she both wanted to punch him in the face as well as...well, do things that were the complete opposite.

The first option was preferable to the second, actually.

Maybe if it had been any other man, things wouldn't be so problematic.

She could think of countless other men she worked with that would be a better fit for her than _him_ - Justin Gabriel, and his effortless, winning smiles; Sheamus, with his humor and his wit; Kofi Kingston, and his general good-natured attitude.

But none of those held her attention like _he _did.

Even now, as she tried to consider other options, she couldn't help it that her mind wandered elsewhere. Elsewhere to _him_.

She kind of wanted to scream because of it, wanted to pull her hair out by the roots just so she could feel anything else. It was ridiculous, this feeling that was seemingly attached to just the mention of his name. It was ridiculous, and she needed to rid herself of it.

Easier said than done, she supposed.

She wasn't sure why she was so enraptured with his very presence. Though she had hardly had a conversation with him, she felt like she knew things about him that the others wouldn't pick up on. Layla felt she was more attuned to him than any other guy she could remember. If he were to move, she'd look to see what had caused it. If he were to grin in that maniacal way of his, she'd ponder the cause. If he looked at her a bit too long...

Well, then her reaction was kind of undignified.

In all actuality, Layla figured Dean Ambrose was unlike anyone else she had ever encountered.

Sure, she knew people had thought that before of people they were fond of, but it seemed most appropriate in this situation.

When this strange obsession of hers had started, she had no idea. Layla hadn't thought about it much. Other than the fact that she had woken up one morning, it seemed, and realized that she was more fond of the masthead of the Shield than she thought she was. And without any reason whatsoever.

She chalked it up to the fact that he had such a way about him. Layla couldn't describe it in words, but there was a certain buzz in the air every time he got near. There was a certain quality to him that demanded attention, she felt. And he got it every single time.

Sometimes she figured she was so aware of him because he was so intriguing.

Sure, it seemed silly to think so, but it was the truth.

He had a different way about him than others. Some people were interesting because they were funny, or they were kind, or they were just so enigmatic that it was hard to stay away.

Layla figured he fit in to that last category, but...

She also figured he was fascinating in the way that a venomous snake would be - volatile, unpredictable, dangerous.

As that thought ran through her mind, she snuck a glance at him.

He was talking to his teammates, eyes intense, face drawn. Every now and then he would gesture with his hands. The US Championship gleamed from its position on his shoulder.

Layla allowed her gaze to linger a bit longer than she should have. This was apparent when he turned to glance at her, most likely having felt someone watching him.

Their eyes met.

It was probably only a second or two, Layla would think later, but it felt as if the world had stopped spinning on its axis. Felt as if even the air around them had become stagnant. Felt as if the only thing going fast was her heart as it thundered against her chest.

Dean tilted his head at her, and grinned.

That grin, all teeth and no joy, was enough to make her insides feel as if they were made of ice. It was funny, how that happened. A grin such as that should have the opposite effect, but she was finding that it was more reminiscent of a predator having found their prey trapped and helpless, just waiting to be devoured.

A chill pricked down her spine at that thought.

Layla didn't want to admit that her breath caught in her throat, that she stared almost helplessly at him as he stared at her, sharp as a hawk. She couldn't bring herself to look away from him, stuck in one spot as if frozen.

He pressed his lips together, changing the grin from something menacing to something strangely inviting. It was enough to disturb Layla to her very core.

Dean gave a slight nod of his head in her direction before turning, disappearing down the shadowy corridor that led out into the parking garage, his teammates on either side.

While some girls would take that as a warning to _stay away_, Layla felt the opposite.

If anything, she was more intrigued.

And though her problem remained unsolved, Layla found herself not minding in the slightest.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
